


Warmth in the black

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Backstory, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Napping, Pilots, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Flying back from a mission, Cassian and Jyn share a quiet moment and Jyn gets Cassian to share the history of his flight vest.For dodger_sister, some snuggling Jyn and Cassian in place of the hugs I wish I could give you.





	Warmth in the black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodger_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/gifts).



Jyn watched Cassian pull on his vest before settling down into one of pilot’s seats with a little smile, he always seemed to fit there, “Why do you always wear that in here?”

“Because it’s my flight vest,” He looked over with one of his small questioning looks, she was getting to know them all. This one was him being surprised that she noticed and wondering what she was thinking. 

She didn’t say anything more until they were safely in hyperspace instead she watched the ease that he had in the U-Wing, it always surprised her, “I don’t think of you as a pilot.”

His head was turned away from her, watching the stars so she couldn’t read his eyes only the slight tension in his shoulders as he ran a check, “Oh.”

Jyn didn’t like that and stood up to sit on the arm of his chair, “Maybe I should.”

Now he looked up at her, still with those doubting eyes, “It’s not the main thing I do.”

“No, and you’re not loud,” On base, in cantinas, it was always easy to spot most pilots while Cassian disappeared.

At that he smiled, “Not all pilots are.”

“A lot of them are,” She kind of liked their noise, how pilots yell out to the galaxy that they’re here. Cassian never yelled it, not since Eadu, he just kept on living. Jyn traced the wear on the yellow patch, how many years had he worn it or was it once someone else’s?

“Would you like me to be a loudmouth hotshot?” Now there was the promise of laughter in his voice, as his eyes still wondered at her. Someday she’d make him look completely sure of her.

She got herself into his lap as he smiled, he believed her when she made him, “No, it wouldn’t suit you.” 

He’s probably pretended to be one once, it would be a good cover. Cassian shifted her and she rested her head on that yellow patch as he said, “I wanted to be one of them when I was younger. Fighting against the Empire where no one could doubt me, blazing across the sky. I wasn’t a good enough pilot.”

“No one could doubt you,” He was the Rebellion, all of the good and bad wrapped up together in Cassian. His hand was in her hair and she leaned into his gentle touch, they were as alone as they could ever be and all she wanted to do was close her eyes. The flight vest’s padding was soft and she just fit on his lap, “Wake me when we get there.” 

His lips touched the top of her head as his other arm moved around her and Jyn allowed herself to rest, he would keep her safe.

She was drifting partly in a dream of her mother and mud, but good mud when she heard Cassian’s quiet voice, “Alric gave this to me before I flew my first solo mission, he said every pilot needs a flight vest. He was a pilot during the Clone Wars, the yellow’s for the Republic.” 

Jyn opened her eyes to see him looking into the past and reached up to touch his cheek, his skin was soft along the rough of his stubble, “Hey, it makes a nice pillow.” 

He laughed and she moved with a grumble, this position wasn’t that comfortable, “He’d like that and told me. Pilots never sleep enough, Cassian, learn to get it when you can and stay warm cause no one knows how to build a warm ship.”

Finally she got herself more upright as he kept his hand on her back as she stretched, “Or a comfortable one.”

“You were able to rest?” There was a note of worry in his voice and she turned with a sigh.

“Yes, you’re good to sleep on. How close are we?”

“Not far, I’ll rest once we’re back on base,” He was getting better at sleeping, so was she, it helped to know there was someone else to hold you, who wouldn’t go away.

Jyn nodded and leaned down to kiss him, he still tasted of the caf they’d drunk while keeping watch on their recon mission. His arms drew her down again and she gave up on finding a truly good way to sit on him. She didn’t need that, not when he was kissing her like this, as if there was only them.


End file.
